Sunset - NaLu One Shot
by invisiblereiko
Summary: Both of them are afraid to admit their feelings but one day, someone makes the first move...


_Sunset_

_A one-shot based on the semi-canon couple – Natsu & Lucy [ NaLu ]_

_Author – Reiko_

_**Lucy**_

I've had a crush on him for two long years, and I was nineteen by the time the two years flew by. I couldn't bring myself to confess my feelings to the boy who brightened up my day even on the gloomiest ones; the boy who brought a smile to my face despite a frown that I felt like putting on; the boy who changed my life since the year X784. _Natsu Dragneel_. I didn't know how he felt about me because he seemed to be treating everyone the same in the guild, being protective of them and going to save them the moment they were in danger. He does that to everyone and I knew I shouldn't over think, because it would only cause a greater disappointment to me. Besides, who was I to Natsu? Just a teammate. He probably liked Lisanna, his childhood best friend. They even found Happy together which was… a sign from the stars wasn't it? 

_**Natsu**_

Without the blonde knowing, he had been watching her every night for half of it, noticing how she made soft noises when she slept; how she smiled here and there every other hour and how beautiful she looked when the moonlight casted on her. Every time Natsu had gone on a mission with her, just him and her and Happy alone, he treasured the moments deeply. Despite Lucy always getting angry at him for destroying things, Natsu was happy to even spend time with her on missions. Whenever the girl smiled, Natsu's heart would pick up its pace and his mind would started whirling like a machine. He knew that wasn't just pure friendship love he was experiencing. It was definitely something else because his soul had felt it as well. However, he didn't dare to speak of his feelings to her. He knew she wouldn't feel the same way. She was probably in love with people like Gray who wasn't so destructive, who was a better man for her than him.

_Year X786, 7 August_

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu walked into the guild and greeted his fellow team mate immediately, with a broad smile on her face. Lucy looked up from reading the magazine and smiled at him, waving a hand. "Hi Natsu! Wanna go on a mission?" she initiated it, bringing the heel of her hand to wipe away the smear of strawberry milkshake that was on her left cheek. Natsu was about to reply her when he noticed what she was doing, but missed miserably. "C'mon, let me help you with that," Natsu walked closer to her and bent down a little, using his thumb to wipe it across her cheek. Heat started creeping up Lucy's neck and she couldn't hide a blush that came on her face. It ended all too soon and the electricity that she felt on her cheek left when he pulled his thumb away, smiling down at the blonde. She tried to hide the disappointment whilst biting her lower lip. "Thanks Natsu," Lucy stood up and patted him on the shoulder before walking to the request board and staring at it.

Natsu licked the strawberry milkshake drop off his finger, savouring the sweet and alluring taste to it. Natsu leaned against the counter lazily, watching Lucy while Happy went off to woo Carla. He wished he was _that_ brave but apparently not. Lucy looked serious when she was reading the requests on the board and Natsu can't help but notice. That furrow of her eyebrows, the concentration in her eyes and… the slight pucker of her lips. His eyes remained fixated on them and a sudden urge shot through his body. Natsu wanted to taste those lips, wanted to run his tongue over her upper lip; wanted to kiss her. "Uh… Natsu?" Lucy waved the paper in front of his face and Natsu blinked, immediately snapping out of his daydream. "Y…yeah?" he couldn't help but blush. Her face was dangerously close when she stood that way and just a little bit more… "… basically we get to have some fun," Lucy ended. "Fun in a job?" Natsu asked, only remembering her saying the word _fun_ at the end.

Lucy rolled her eyes and knocked him on the head with one knuckle, "No you moron. Our job is to ensure safety in the carnival for the whole day and we'll get 1 freaking million jewels!" Natsu gave her an embarrassed smile and scratched the back of his head and straightened up. "It's just two of us right? I think Happy's too busy shooting hearts at Carla," Natsu said, turning his head to look at Happy who winked at him slightly. "Yeah, I guess so," Lucy swallowed hard before turning to walk out of the guild, toward the place they were supposed to head toward. "Lucy! Wait for me!" Natsu yelled before running after her and eventually catching up. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, "Seriously. That's what you do to your friend?" Lucy rolled her eyes for the second time that day and didn't respond. But in actual fact, she couldn't. She was feeling too happy that his strong and secure arm was around her shoulders. 

_Several hours later_

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Lucy shouted and threw the candy floss at him for revenge. He had thrown a handful of fluffy candy floss at her and it was downright sticky. Natsu wasn't fast enough to dodge it and he had gotten hit but the sticky candy. He chuckled loudly and threw another handful of it had Lucy but she had already summoned Aries to block her from the floss. "Hah!" Lucy stuck out her tongue at him, making a face. Natsu had run out of candy floss and so he tackled her head on, pushing her onto the grass instead. A job of watching the carnival had come to a point where the two went into a wrestling match. Lucy tried to push him off her but he was stubborn so therefore she used one method. Tickling. Poking his sides apparently did the trick and the Fire Dragon Slayer burst out in laughter, clutching his sides and begging for Lucy to stop but it only spurred her on. She continued tickling other parts of his body and Natsu went from kicking the air to doubling over.

"Oh gods… P..please stop!" Natsu looked at Lucy with his puppy eyes and Lucy couldn't resist them. "Okay okay," Lucy wiped sweat off her brows. Natsu took several breaths before regaining total control and he stared at Lucy as if there were daggers in his eyes. "Revenge will be taken upon you, Lucy," Natsu said in the most terrifying voice. Lucy sweat dropped and she started climbing up to run but he was faster. Natsu had wrapped both his arms around her waist and his breath was hot on her neck. "There we go," Natsu chuckled beside her ear and pulled her down onto the grass, Lucy sitting on his lap. Lucy couldn't react because the moment Natsu wrapped his arms around her, she felt heat burning through her waist and it was a pleasurable sort, not a scorching sort. "Let…let me go Natsu," she said, not knowing what to do. "I think there is something you can do to make me forgive you," he grinned impishly.

"What?" she asked, turning around to face him. "This," Natsu said and both his hands came up to cup her cheeks gingerly, as if Lucy was precious porcelain that shouldn't be handled roughly. Lucy's heart sped up and where he hands laid, her cheek burned. "Nat…natsu?" she muttered, their faces inching closer and closer. "Shush," he whispered and brought his lips to hers. 

_**Lucy**_

His lips are gentle, despite his look and personality of a wild animal. They told a different story then what I anticipated. They moment they touched mine, a familiar buzz that always occurred when he touched me, spread through my whole body. Natsu's lips were soft yet dominant and his tongued slowly slipped into my mouth, further deepening the kiss. I could've sworn that there were more than 10 people watching us but I didn't care. I wrapped both my hands around Natsu's neck and pulled our bodies closer, such that it seemed like we were one. And I liked it. 

_**Natsu**_

The taste of her lips tasted exactly like strawberry cream and he couldn't help but deepen the kiss. He pulled away slightly but his lips never left hers and he bit on her lower lip gently. Natsu ran his tongue along her teeth and opened his eyes, meeting her chocolate brown ones. That made him move his hands once more, from her cheek to her waist and once again, Natsu pulled away. He nuzzled his nose against her neck and Lucy understood, tilting her head to one side. Natsu sucked on her neck gently bit by bit, leaving hickeys to prove that he was hers and she was his. Natsu kissed her on the neck down to her collarbone and it seemed like he didn't want to pull away at all. "Natsu…" she whispered. Natsu continued kissing her, on the other side of her neck and only pulled away two minutes later. He grinned at her and Lucy kissed the tip of his nose gently. "I love you Natsu," she said, meaning it from the bottom of her heart. 

"I love you too," he replied softly, staring at her intently. Lucy kissed him on the lips again and they melted into each other, like they were meant from the beginning of days. The sun slowly set as well, and a soft glow of golden light showered on them, bathing them in warmth they would never forget.  
- End -

Reiko's Note – Hello! As I had promised, this is the one shot of Natsu and Lucy, a semi-canon ship on her birthday! It's my first time writing a one-shot so I hoped I fared fairly well! Do review and tell me what you think (: xoxo, Reiko ( P.S I ain't able to update Celestial Melody today because I am busy but I hope this will do :] )

**DISCLAIMER – **I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail, all works belongs to the original writer and artist. I only own this storyline ^^


End file.
